Agent Jessica Parker
"There are no secrets that time will not reveal, and no past that won't find itself in the present." Jessica 1.jpg Jessica 2.jpg Jessica 3.jpg Apperance Jessica is a bombshell of a woman, mostly due to the various amounts of Nanomachinery implanted into her body. She is gorgeous, and if looks could kill, a wink from her would murder any mercenary in only one shot. She has long red hair which she prefers to keep braided, never a hair out of place. She always carries a lavender scent on her person, and is well dressed either in her customed business suit or attire for the mission at hand. 2d29a78fe0002caf0faea020a28802a7.jpg 1b6e9801dbaf22ee96a0777a4381663d.jpg 3e6be1863709772e131ec64ddc8973b8.jpg 8f6920c79358fcdd440ce30df1c9fb69.jpg 9f7453610ba2a98c916c77470fc80950.jpg 15a405bb831c7eef11f42a3107530856.jpg crimson_viper_by_huntinghawk.jpg crimson_viper_disguise_by_lostonezero-d642asv.jpg 'Gallery' ' 30d8e1f8384cfa2e33d1477ecace14c5.jpg 48c9d7afe2cc44408b45d5ce10edb283.jpg 88d3838a0285d414a77ab6f50fd1b863.jpg 418cc5e4dbb35c267a4539f50566a34a.jpg 6169f9bff0879f0aeee6b6ad95e93e1b.jpg 36777c8f65d182bf9f16f2006fdeb10c-d5dug5w.png C.-Viper-Picture.jpg ca99f4e3a18e59a8f9ad204d20a2abed.jpg 02683ef03fe177a6bf70ff5d8a45ebb7.jpg ' Behavior/Personality Jessica is a very stern individual, who can be very by the book, but open to change as her biggest trait his her ability to adapt to varrying situations. Because of her job, when she is called to interact with others she is very secreitive, and with a background in acting, she can switch personalities at the drop of a dime. She is a random variable, and acts according to what her mission is and who she is around. The real her is a very rather cold woman, who's seen enough events for a lifetime and doesn't beileve in failure. She lives and and intends to die in the heat of battle. Jessica 4.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Nuetral' A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: (Undercover) District 3 Kasaihana Police Department. Rank: Private Investigator The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Do not fear, however! If you wish to be recruited, please refer to your local recruiter. Your the military force, trained in District 3, all you know is military life, you've had the best combat training, taught multiple languages. District 3 has a program when they recruit people from outside of D3 but its rare, most are born into this faction. Training you into the best solider you can be. You'll fight terrorism and high level criminals around the city, a good D3KPD wont leave signs of his work, most wont even know you leave district 3 at all. All who Join this faction will be given Peak Human Condition as a given. Ever D3KPD has there own Armoured suit they are given once they graduate the academy at the age of 18. You are responsible for making your own suit, which the suit should give you Enhanced Condition off the fly. street_fighter_iv___c__viper_by_setokakashiluver.png 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Sei Power Fist ' Nisemonogatari-Episode-7-gif1.gif Tumblr_mevp3c85bA1rodauuo1_400.gif 1456633_o.gif Tumblr_lg6xc6fUhv1qg1rkjo1_400.gif Gifbinjudotrick-1.gif ' The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. Madarin Nuffifying Nanomachines During the time period of 2005, a special operative solider was one of the first ones supplemented for the use of these Nanomachines through in injection, which included: a Nanomachines to supply and administer adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and Benzedrine. To make the perfect solider in a way. The Nanomachines also made it possible to restrict the host's actions, such as shooting a gun, and to stimulate the host's muscle fibers using ciliary motility. They could be manipulated to reduce the effects of disease, though now they are able to directly administer specific medicines for over hundreds of diseases and ailments. These Nanomachines could also be recharged via a person's body heat and heartbeat, meaning they are literally “life long lasting.” These Nanomachines handle tasks such as remotely hacking into terminals and nodes connected to almost all operational support networks, communication inside the body, the dynamic creation of hallucinations through intracranial Nanomachines (meaning illusions won’t affect the person injected), and the checking and remote management of VS (vital signs). The Nanomachines even effectively replace the use of bandages; by sitting still in one place for long enough, the Nanomachines rapidly organize a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate the wound. They could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication, creating a situation where men like Drebin were forced to drink cola instead in order to replicate a similar sensation. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea (this is why Johnny was the only one of his team to be affected by the local water.) Jessica’s Nanomachines were created specifically for her however. These Nanomachines put Jessica in the second tier of Supernatural Conditioning. She is strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. On top of this, they allow her to amply her physical ability two more times, and have another special function. Each individual of the hundereds of millions of Nanomachines that make up her body have built in Chi nullifiers installed inside of them. These “Chi killing cells” as she calls them, form a skin tight layer around her body that is constantly flowing composed of what is known as an artificial variant of anti-Mandarins. User is made up of or can transform their body completely into anti-energy (mandarins). Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of anti-energy in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Jessica is considered a Nigh Formed Anti-Energy Being: they can or are able to change into mostly physical beings, with the anti-energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of anti-energy attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User can erase/eliminate any/all types of energy from everything in existence, including sentient beings, inorganic matter, nature, planets, etc. (limited to her physical body). Since most of powers require a certain amount of energy to work the user of this ability can normally make powerful opponents useless. All energy forms are vulnerable to this ability, whether Spiritual, Physical, Magical, Divine, Demonic, etc. *She cannot be affected by any form of energy that attempts to physically harm her or surround her being in general. She literally walks through mandarin bsed attacks as if they didn’t exsist and is sent in any time a mission requires a high level chi user or energy user to be eliminated seeing as she is not effected by them. This ability is constantly active and she cannot turn it off. Should she physically touch someone, if they have any form of mandarin covering their body it is instantly destroyed, giving way to her full attack potential. This ability does have it’s draw backs. *It does not effect a person’s physiology. So if she fought a Wolfblood, even if she wasn’t effected by their chi attacks, said wolfblood could still turn into a wolfblood and have their own chi supply. *this effect is skin tight meaning even in close vicinity, she has to physically touch someone for the effect to dwarf a person of their energy. If fought from a distance, this effect does not kick in unless projectiles are made of mandarins. *this does not effect robots or other bio enhanced beings/ super soldiers. She can be fought on even terms by these beings. *Materailistic items can still do damage such as gunfire, swords, etc, should they surpass her natural durability. '''Weapon of Choice 'Primis Suit' crimson_viper_by_micha3lt-d3c12wq.jpg The Primis suit is specially desinged Tuxedo which is made out of micomesh poloymers of the strongest metals available it the world It's arguably the most expesnive peice of fashion ever made, as it's form fits the users body, and acts as a completely bulletproof, waterproof, puncture proof, and imapct resistent second skin. It also has a built in first aid feature which can administer anistehtic to wounded or bleeding areas. The suit also has a vice grip feature to which is the wearer should recieve any form of broken bone, the suit will tighten it's clench, by using magnetisim to pull the metalic fibers together and create a lining to push the pieces of broken bone back togheter to keep them from damaging any further muscle. The suit also discahrges lighitng and fire based attacks, to an unknown degree. 14c74599e00513cb3078cf5bc3b5d5bd.jpg c_viper_fanart_by_cycrone-d4vr5gg.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations Category:Generation 1 Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Primis